narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Conquerors Meet: SAISEI Assembles
"The point in history at which we stand is full of promise and danger. The world will either move forward toward unity and widely shared prosperity - or it will move apart." A quote that caused a man to dream. After years of non-stop searching, a man's dream of complete and total unity might become a reality. He and his many followers have scattered throughout the shinobi world, searching for promising shinobi to help him fulfill his dream. Now these shinobi from different countries and villages will gather, and discuss goals and expectations. For many this is the first time seeing each other, while other might recognize one another, but all these shinobi have one thing in common, they are all apart of SAISEI. A lone boy sat at a table in quite the fancy room. He sat flipping a coin, looking at it seeming mesmerized by it. An insect flew over to his ear and seemed to whisper something into it. "Did Yamamoto meet up with them yet? Hmmm. I wonder what our new companions will be like. Hopefully they help Master Kairo." He sat awaiting the guests patiently. Suddenly a young man entered the dimension. Wearing a black hooded jacket he made his way to a empty fancy table. He saw another boy within the room and didnt speak, only nodded in his direction due to the cigarette in his mouth. He removed the object from his mouth and blew out the smoke. He then released a small white flame of Scorch Release chakra, that burned the remains of the cigarette and left nothing. He pulled his hood down and put his elbow and arm on the table. He put his fingertips together and conjured a ghostly white flame, then began staring at it quietly. Out of nowhere, space-time began distorting as it swirled before disappearing. Suddenly, ghastly but intense flames engulfed a chain before taking a humanoid form as the chair was unharmed. Appearing out of the flames was a shinobi, with not a face, but a flaming skull, wearing a leather jacket. Turning his boney head slightly to the left and right, he took notice of the people gathered in the room before the flames surrounding his head was extinguished in an instant. In another chair that was left empty, appeared a man seemingly out of nowhere. "Was I late ?" he asked the other people in the room. The man, Shinzui, had his eyes fixated on the manga he was reading and never bothered to look around him to note his surroundings. "Let us get the meeting started then," he grinned seemingly smiling at a dialogue he was reading. Suddenly another shinobi popped out of no where, talking to himself. "Goddammit what does old bastard want know" he said not noticing that there were people here until he said it. Not expecting others, the Celestial Shinobi was quick to grab the handle of his katana but did not uncover it yet. "I don't sense any foul intent, so the old man must've brought you here....Interesting" he said as his icy blue pupils became even brighter.Noticing the man who just appeared "Ah look who it is, if it isn't Shinzui, tell me how is he" he said to the man as he released his the handle and walked towards a chair. "I had a tough time playing a facade of a lost Uchiha and was almost about to show my real face in one of those spars, lucky, I was called here before that, speak of good sense of timing," Shinzui laughed, "Uzushio is making real progress," Shinzui continued speaking, without lifting his eyes from the manga he was reading. The doors to the room parted, and a lone figure entered in a conventional manner. Hooded and cloaked he silently made his way to the table which housed all the numerous distinguished guests, as his three bladed scythe shone, slung upon his back. He seated himself at a vacant chair without any words, as his eyes silently read his companions behind the hood. "Better late than never," were the coarse words which escaped from behind the hood. "That's good to hear, it's been to long." he sighed as the man barged in and sat."Interesting group of people he has gathered here" he thought as his attention shifted to the quiet boy. "You must be En, judging by the bugs inside your body you must be Kairo's new pet. I wonder what unique ability he gave you." he said loudly trying to gain everyone's attention. "I'm still in the experimental stage, but I do not truly have a unique ability." answered En. "It is my insects that Master Kairo gave an ability to, they merely lend me their power." He said this as one of his insects landed on his finger. He then laid his finger in a position so that the insect could walk onto the table for everyone to see. "As you can see, its not your everyday Kikaichū." "I've heard enough, we are one short but I guess we'll have to begin." said the dark skinned man who teleported most of the shinobi to this dimension. "To stop dumb insignificant questions would everyone say, who they are, where they are from and why are they quote un quote special. And please do it quickly we're on the clock here." he said rushing the others to quickly introduce themselves. Shiguma smirked."I'll go first." He said, extinguishing his White Flame and standing up. His eyes looked around the room, taking in details. Then he spoke. "Hi. I am Shiguma. Shiguma Uchiha if you wish. I am from Konohagakure, as most of you have probably figured...and uh..I am special, because I am Shiguma. And Shiguma is special in his owm way." He said, then sitting with cheer from finishing his turn first. This white flickered back to life in his hand.